Enfermarse o no Enfermarse
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Este es el premio del segundo lugar en mi concurso, un SerioxAzul :


Hola a todos, he aquí uno de los dos premios del segundo lugar de mi concurso, no piensen que me he olvidado de ellos, simplemente he andado un poco ocupada, eso es todo, lo que sucede es que me he unido a un nuevo movimiento: Mtv Agentes de Cambio, y he comenzado mi aportación a la causa con un escrito corto en su foro, el cual los invito a todos a que lo visiten, y si le hacen algo de promoción, mejor, el escrito se titula "¿Y qué haces tú?", la dirección es: /mtvagentesdecambio, entrando aquí, aparecen las personas que andamos afiliadas, y luego aparece la zona de foro, en donde se encuentra mi tópico, ese es uno de los tantos por qué no he podido hacer mi trabajo como debo, sin mencionar mi reciente examen de japonés, pero aun estoy trabajando, son este ya solo me faltan dos premios más, y ya puedo seguir con los trabajos normales y atendiendo la larga lista de request que tengo jeje. En fin, aquí todos tienen su edad real, 11 años, es, por raro que suene de mí siendo fan de la pareja SerioxPilar, un SerioxAzul. ¡Disfrútalo mucho TG, y que te recuperes pronto chica!

Disclaimer: Combo Niños no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jetix. Si alguien conoce el nombre del creador, por fa me avisan.

**¿Enfermarse o no Enfermarse?**

Días nublados en Novanizza, y la gente se ve forzada a quedarse en casa y solo salir para lo absolutamente necesario, como la escuela, tal es el caso de Serio, Paco, Pilar, y…

-¿y Azul?, ¿en donde está Azul?, ella jamás llega tarde.

-lo lamento Serio, ¿no te lo dije? Ella no vendrá hoy, está enferma en su casa.

-¿qué? –pregunta Paco con expresión de escepticismo.

-dime que estás bromeando Pilar…

-no, ayer le llamé, está así desde el sábado, pero ninguno lo notó porque no hubo entrenamiento en todo el fin de semana… -Serio se deprime y ella trata de levantarle el ánimo –iré a verla después de clases, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-ajá…

Pasan las clases, más deprimentes que de costumbre por el deplorable clima, y ambos chicos se van a casa de Azul, Paco no va por quedarse a jugar con Rafa; llegan a la casa de Azul, en donde los recibe la madre de la chica:

-hola Azul, ¿Cómo te sientes? –al entrar en la habitación, Serio observa a Azul, sentada en su cama con un libro en sus rodillas.

-mejor Pilar, gracias por haberme traído de la sopa que le diste al maestre Grinto…

-lo dije, la receta de la abuela nunca falla –responde Pilar airosa. –entra ya Serio, no te va a comer.

-ahm, hola Azul –entra el chico, sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-hola Serio, gracias por venir.

-lo que sea por ti Azul –le responde sonrojándose aun más.

-¿qué estabas leyendo?

-ahm… mi~ tarea de matemáticas –responde Azul a la pregunta de Pilar un poco ruborizada.

-jajaja– Serio y Pilar no pueden contener la risa.

-no puedes soltar por un día los libros ¿cierto Azul?

-mmm…

-yo se lo dije por teléfono, pero no me hace caso de descansar.

-oigan chicos, ¿y Paco en donde está?

-jugando con Rafa –responde Pilar con un tono de "¿no es obvio?".

-jmjmjm, Paco no cambia.

-para nada, ya saben lo competitivo que es –agrega Serio.

- me alegra que estén aquí, me sentía un poco sola.

-eres nuestra amiga Azul, cuanto más nos necesites, más estaremos ahí.

-gracias Pilar, y a ´ti también Serio –Pilar no puede evitar notar la manera como ellos dos se quedan mirando, así que en su perversa cabeza se forma un maquiavélico plan…

-bueno, voy por un poco de agua, vuelvo en un rato, ya saben lo sedienta que soy… -sale corriendo para espiarlos desde la puerta –nos vemos…

Pilar desaparece y ambos se miran con expresión de incredulidad, y luego comienzan a reír, pese a que no siempre entienden a Pilar, ella era el alma del grupo, ya que con cosa de nada, podía mantenerlos unidos a los cuatro:

-Pilar es divertida.

-lo sé, por eso la llamé el otro día, necesitaba conversar con alguien que me devolviera el buen humor, solo que fue a escondidas de mi mamá, ella me quiere durmiendo todo el día.

-porque lo necesitas Azul.

-sí pero me canso de estar acostada todo el día –se cruza de brazos con frustración en su rostro.

-ahm, te traje algo… fue idea de Pilar que te lo diera, yo pensaba esconderlo…

Le entrega la pintura que había hecho de ella:

-Serio gracias, es preciosa… pero… ¿por qué querías ocultarla?

-por pena creo, a decir verdad me da vergüenza… -se ruboriza un poco.

-¿por lo que puedan pensar Paco y Pilar? O porque yo me iba a dar cuenta de lo que sientes…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Serio… lo sé todo: los nervios, tus reacciones, los muros contra los que chocas, el hecho de estarme protegiendo todo el tiempo… es obvio que te gusto…

-… -Serio estaba entre su sonrojo y preocupación ante el tono tan serio en la voz de Azul, para él, esto iba por muy mal camino, y amenazaba con ponerse peor… -ahm… desde… ¿desde cuando te diste cuenta de, mis sentimientos?

-desde que empezamos a ser los Combo Niños, antes no te tenía tan cerca, así que no me daba cuenta, pero apenas empecé a entrenar con ustedes, me di cuenta, eres muy obvio Serio, aun sin darte cuenta te delatas tú solo…

-y… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada y me dejaste seguir pareciendo el tonto? –responde él algo frustrado.

-porque me parece lindo –ella le sonríe –y esperaba que tarde o temprano te confesaras, pero en vista de que te tardas tanto, mejor te lo digo yo…

-… ¿qué? –ahora sí estaba confundido, tal parecía ser que Azul le estaba dando a entender que ella también gustaba de él –espera, ¿eso significa que, yo te gusto?

-mjm…

Serio se acerca a la cama de Azul y se sienta frente a ella:

-Azul, ¿puedo… darte un beso? –ambos se sonrojan.

-… si no te molesta que esté enferma…

-eso me tiene sin cuidado…

Y así, el sueño de Serio se hizo realidad, uniendo sus labios con los de Azul en un breve y tierno beso…

Desde la puerta y sin ser vistos, Paco y Pilar los observan muy atentos y divertidos:

-¿ves? Te dije que ella se confesaría primero, págame Paco.

-jmp* solo porque Serio es un caballero que…

-no lo cambies, él es un cobarde cuando se trata de chicas, ahora no seas llorón y paga.

Paco le paga y Pilar baila y sonríe feliz:

-¡já! Te apuesto a que recupero ese dinero Pilar…

-¿a sí? ¿Cómo?

-te apuesto a que Serio es tan fuerte que no se enfermará…

-hecho…

Una semana después, vemos a Pilar cuidando de Serio, quien está en cama, enfermo, mientras Paco saca dinero y le paga:

-fue pura suerte…

-nada de suerte, sabiduría femenina, y saber que era obvio que si se besaban en la boca, ella lo iba a contagiar…

-¿y tú como sabes que la besé en la boca?... –Serio los mira con algo de irritación en su expresión.

-… jijiji…

Las calles aun están un poco nubladas, pero eso no impide que nuestros tres chicos corran por ellas:

-¡VUELVAN ACÁ USTEDES DOS, LES DARÉ UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO ANDAR APOSTANDO A EXPENSAS DE MI SALUD MENTAL!

-¡AHHHH!

… bueno, correr un poco siempre es un excelente ejercicio para mejorar la salud, ¿no creen? Yo sí…

**Fin**

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, en verdad fue un reto hacerlo, es un poco difícil hacer historias o dibujos clasificados como fan-work cuando no se es precisamente fan de la serie o la pareja o género que se trabaja, digamos que el trabajar en esta me dio la idea para tres nuevos fics de SerioxPilar, y uno MannyxFrida jajaja. Como sea, fue divertido escribirlo, y no usé base en este, lo escribí todo directamente en el ordenador.

Hasta la otra amigs.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!

P.D. no olviden visitar mi texto en el foro de Mtv Agentes de Cambio, si le hacen promoción y me dan sus opiniones al respecto, mejor, y si se unen, muchísimo mejor. Bye.


End file.
